<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A World Unknown: The Forgotten by Laundiefaun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922279">A World Unknown: The Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laundiefaun/pseuds/Laundiefaun'>Laundiefaun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Kovatale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Puns, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ink, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Separation Anxiety, We Die Like Men, monster ageing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laundiefaun/pseuds/Laundiefaun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some works turn out to be masterpieces, others turn out to be mistakes. But, creators keep making and erasing their worlds except sometimes they are forgotten for years and rediscovered later or not at all. This is about one such au except it's not much of anything because it was merely a sketch, a doodle if you will. This universe was Hollow and abandoned by it's creator before will it be again? (advanced by Asks and comments tumblr (https://Kovatale-au.tumblr.com/)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kova Creator's view</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All creations belong to original creator, I only have rights to the idea and personalities of the KovaTale timeline and characters, comment critiques,ideas or general discussion about it please keep it clean thank you.(also Sans is in stripes and considered a human 10 year old explained in later chapters not posted yet)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room had gone dark as an immeasurable amount of time had passed or had it lit up as likely hours had gone past but with no way to tell time in the room it was impossible to tell? The bleary eyes always made it even harder as water clogged the eyes of the lone figure in the room slumped against the desk hands twitching on the wood. 'Why had they done this again? It was unlikely for them to even finish whatever they’d forgotten ' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been years since they had even thought about Undertale, let alone added something to the fandom. But, they had this nagging urge that they had forgotten something, something important but what? Opening the application they used to draw that sat collecting dust on their computer, they looked through the entries, small doodles of worlds unfinished or barely begun at the time left unposted due to insecurities. But, one in particular stood out almost grasping for their attention. The classic Undertale family portrait picture thing with all the characters, that was redone for almost every au but these monsters didn't resemble any au that they remembered but then again they hadn’t really looked any up and only underswap and underfell really existed before she quit the fandom. They knew there were tons more of course never really striking their fancy to get to know them at all except when she saw all the weird fellswaps and swapfells trying to figure out what was different between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Toriel was taller than most others of the au’s that are more common dwarfing underswap toriel by about 2 feet, the traditional caretaker garb exchanged for a simple lilac shift dress with small notes of the traditional hues it would be done in mainly in the delta rune symbol on it would be, an almost pastelized version of the original like someone had sucked out the saturation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Asgore was thinner and smaller, weaker but wearing a simplified version of his regular outfit, the golden armor missing replaced by a thin chain connecting and keeping the cape on him, the colors pastelized once more. The rest were simple body lines marking figures and heights though it was easy to tell which was which as they had color splotches with arrows to indicate the colors to use and at the bottom the inspiration was a picture of a Sans in a mint green jacket almost drowned in the grey fluff that had scattered soul like decorations threaded into the fur, dark grey shorts and white t-shirt with matching green slippers, a black heart patch resting on the chest of the jacket along with words in a bubble saying "Geez kiddo, it's personal to talk about being Kova".</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Like a lightbulb flickered on, they proclaimed "KovaTale '' under their breath switching their computer to the application that allowed certain creators to access their worlds they created across all fandoms. They turned on the universe code for the Undertale multiverse collection frantically trying to access the forgotten aud unknowingly alerting a certain creator and destroyer of worlds to an old and unknown world that the two had no part in creating or erasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Error universe code unavailable try again- A voice echoed in their ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The frantic key clicks echoing through the room the figure shivering in panic wondering how much suffering they had caused. They tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Error universe code unavailable try again- Again the voice echoed but under it a smaller one sounded (</span>
  <span>stop</span>
  <span>...) The clicks hesitating for only a second before returning to the clattering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Error universe code unavailable try again-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <span>please</span>
  <span>...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Bypass automatic entry by using manual override code (Y/N)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <span>n-no</span>
  <span>...) The press of the Y key seemed to take so long, longer than usual at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Manual override accepted- "Welcome back to KovaTale, Creator would you like to Continue, Erase or Save your world?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(*Continue*)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(~Erase~)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(#Save#)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <span>you can't save me</span>
  <span>...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The chance to finally save your family fills you with ✨determination✨) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words of a forgotten pacifist echoed. "Don't give up on me Sans even if you don’t promise anything, at least promise me that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <span>sheesh kid, you know I don't make promises but alright, just this once, I hope it won't become hollow this time</span>
  <span>...)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Works of the Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of backstory to give view to the world that was created and to give reference or important details to the story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first few chapters are to establish a new world to the Undertale au collection, most are small snippets and the real story starts in chapter 1 and continues in chapter 4 and onward when posted unless stated otherwise.<br/>Snippets contained between ~.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Location: Snowdin; underground</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Status:Barrier Unbroken</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Date: XX XXXX King Asgore’s Reign (KAR)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now Sans, for you to truly understand the concept of the power source for the core completely, we must go over the multiverse theorem again" ☝️✌️💧❄️👈☀️ stated and not for the last or the first time that day had the doctor made Sans want to bang his head on the table and risk his life just to prove a point but then Papy would be sad after craving that happy feeling for so long ‘uuuggghhh’. "The multiverse is a culmination of different timelines and worlds similar to us and almost but not limited to being polarly opposite of our own timeline and it is seemingly infinite. But, the core will be functioning off the energy created by the space between said timelines and worlds where everything and nothing exists at the same time. The void which seems to consist of a globular black material. Now, Sans!" Multiple magic hands moving from behind where they were holding the doctor’s notes slammed against the table, causing Sans who had started to fall asleep in his chair to jolt awake and run as fast as he could because he knew an angry Doc was not a Good Time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be Kova</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(A manifest authored by the Royal scientist *the author's full name was blacked out in ink*)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This work is a study made using ethical testing and several willing participants, but due to the limited research group there may be unknown variables or differences in certain experiences that cause different reactions when being Kova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said there is no wrong or right way to be Kova, or Hollow] in human terms, it simply is. As far as monster science can tell for most monsters Kova can be called the base state of a monster. One who has not fed in terms of the soul. And, to feed is not in the literal sense as with food like most humans will assume. Monsters, generally however are not Kova due to naturally feeding off their families’ emotions very few fall into that base state. There are a few things however that can cause a monster to fall into Kova including but may not be limited to.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>The monster is fatally or exponentially injured or unwell outside of an encounter. Self explanatory in all reality, as the monster's magic goes into an energy saving state to heal them releasing the energy of emotions to aid the monster’s magic in healing them.</span></li>
<li><span>The monster is in a highly elevated situation such as areas of terribly high emotions or important encounters. This is to aid the monster in making precise decisions  to aid them.</span></li>
<li><span>3.The monster is isolated, alone or in a place of low or no naturally occurring magic. Very rarely does this occur but in a layman's explanation, No other bodies creates no emotions means an inability to feed. As well as low magic areas make it increasingly hard to feed, but generally a single monster can create enough magic to easily feed.</span></li>
<li><span>4.The monster is a boss or appointed the position of Royal judge. A boss monster's magic makes it harder for them to accept emotions, as occasionally it views it as a natural intruder to the monster’s soul, so being Kova is a more usual occurrence to them. And, a monster in the position as a royal judge, a monster can not allow undue emotions to cloud judgement thus they are always Kova until a new judge is appointed, their soul locked by the ruling family and they remain unknown to all those outside of it.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans' Dia---Journal, It's a journal #446</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been awhile since someone has come to create more of our world. But, that's not unusual they will always disappear for periods of time, our creator will be back any moment right? No, they won't but I can't tell Papy that he would hate me for it, no I need to stay positive. Just need to keep holding on to hope that they will come back. I'm losing HoPe , I was almost down to zero the other day and I still don't know where Gaster is. He disappeared after setting up the core. Day 105 since C.L and 2nd run since genocide. I'm not innocent anymore, Papy can never know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sans Serif</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Runs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The some pacifist and genocide run events described in Frisk's and Sans' words. Along with a bit more insight on Sans</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sans' Dia--Journal, It's a journal #442</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old lady behind the door asked me to promise her something today. To protect the next human to come through that large door one she asked me never to open myself. I told her no, because I don't make promises I can’t keep but she begged and begged till I agreed, I never had a choice of course. I knew, I was going to have to but it hurts to be abused by the Royal family like this, I’m not even sure she realizes it’s me. I’m forced to do their bidding over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry, for the tone I'm just ang--- hollow can’t be angry when you have no emotions of course then again I can’t be hurt either if that’s the case. Why, am I the judge, I mean I haven't judged anyone yet at least, so why can't I feel like everyone else. No humans have fallen since I gained that horrible title. Papy would have been a better choice but I would never let him suffer a fate like that he doesn’t even know I am suffering it. Oh right, you don't know much about my bro do you Journal. Papy is my big brother, because technically I'm still supposed to be in stripes but that's a secret shhh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Papy is the coolest, he's taller than Asgore and wears a hoodie like mine most of the time. Sometimes he wears a battle body me and G---- I made him But, that’s only when he’s training with Undyne says he doesn’t want his comfy clothes ripped. But, like everything else in this universe, it's in black and white, everyone else says it’s a peach and silver color though, but I'm sure they’re trying to make me feel better about it. But, I'm sure the creator will color it when they come back, of course. Anyways, the core is functioning well and the void is stably powering it after G---- fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day 93 since C.L (creator left).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First Run -Pacifist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was a bright burning light against their back, the wind pushing against them as Frisk was running up the mountain, the jeers of their classmates echoing painfully in their head as tears ran down their face leaving wet salt trails almost blinding them completely. The teary eyes cause them to miss the large hole on the mountain, making them fall down unknowingly their body turning black in white with small splotches of yellow on their hands and face, their sweater fading to a light grey, the stripes a pastel pink. Before landing in a patch of pale yellow flowers getting up, they blearily looked around only to find an even paler yellow almost splotchy talking flower not too far away. He introduced himself "Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. You're new to the underground ain't ya?" He smiled creepily so as he continued without answer pulling a small red heart from the child as a game overlay ran. "This is your soul, and I have engaged you in a battle of Friendship, which monsters use to gain LV or LoVe, you want some Love don't cha?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First Run</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child proceeded to continue through the ruins befriending and helping every monster they met all of them in pale saturations of color to an observer however they were in black and white. Never, noticing how the monsters became more saturated afterwards and gaining splotches of vibrant colors to the viewer. Some monsters were in black and white, others colored fully and some like Frisk were in between visible behind the 4th wall. Like someone started a drawing and never finished it leaving it undone and abandoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The run ran similar to the classic Undertale Timeline run, except, Sans never went to the final corridor or the judgement hall to meet the human as he didn't feel a need or want to have avoided the human altogether. And, that the human had gone to a large apple tree in front of the entrance to Hotland. When asking about the tree, they learned it was planted by a kind soul human who had fallen before them. The tree had once sprouted apples of golden and black colors. The gold apples gave feelings of happiness and joy. The black apples gave feelings of sadness and fear. But, both had been eaten at a similar pace by the emotionless monsters who had an understanding that not everything can be positive or negative. According to the old turtle Gerson, the monsters living underground had a saying "When there is light, there is darkness. Where there is life, there must be death and creation will always bring destruction if left unchecked and destruction will inspire creation when the dust has settled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans' Dia--Journal, It's a journal #444</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child reset again why do they hate us?. They reset right after bringing us to the surface. I never saw the stars. I hate them, I can’t. But I Hate. No I don't I just. I wish I could place the blame on them but , they can't do anything about it and I know that’s true because it's the Creator's fault. They never planned for us to be anywhere, to stay anywhere. Because we don't matter right, not anymore not that we ever did right?.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day 101 since C.L</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Third run- Genocide</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child walked through the corridor before stopping as they spotted the small Skelton they hadn't fought or even really talked to before besides small glimpses behind Papyrus almost like a small child hiding behind their parent’s leg. "You know kid, before you go to the big guy. Let me ask you a question. Do you think even the worst person can change?" The child shook their head no."No, huh Alright,let me ask this then do you think that the worst people deserve mercy or a second chance?" The child shook their head a grin on their face and eyes wide with crimson orbs "You know, Papy always begged me to not fight until I was out of stripes and I promised I wouldn't. So I ask that you reset before I break two promises."...."No” Sighing the skeleton moves around to face the child fully, left eye light lighting up in mint flames “Alright"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child's soul was pulled out but it was different than when on a pacifist run the normally light red was saturated in blood red splotches along the heart. Sans' knew that Frisk hadn't been in control, he just needed to get rid of the one who was. The light shining in allowed for the child to see the Skeleton had changed outfits. The normal mint sweatshirt was replaced by.... Nevermind had a grey net like material stitched to it flaring like a long dress or cape. "It's a beautiful day outside, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming and on days like this... kids like you should be burning in hell." The battle begins as the words become text. "Listen up you dirty brother killer, reset or you and I will be having a holl-uva time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time skip-69 deaths later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the face of someone who has died sixty-nine times in a row ready for seventy?" Eyes lighting up a check of the skeleton revealing a HP level of 0.01</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time skip- 20 deaths later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really got me huh kid, Well, be glad you killed someone your age fair and square for once? "Coughing blood splattering from his mouth. "Hey Papy, I'm going to Grillby's, do you want anything?" Dust blowing away as the world turned black in the realm of a reset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans' Dia--Journal, It's a journal #445</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reset not the kid but that demon, not the princess. The kid says Chara's changed, my death has affected them somehow. Seen the light or something bizarre like that. But, I can still feel Papy's dust covered scarf around my neck, the slash across my chest and the striped bracelets that I finally wore on my wrists to show my age. In monster years, I'm 70 , and  I'm 10 in human years, and technically should wear stripes for another 100 or so years. But, it doesn't matter anyway. This universe is doomed. The kid probably doesn't know this but my HoPe almost fell to zero before they had killed me. The demon does though they know I'm lying. Luckily, I make sure I keep showing 1 when they check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Day 103 since C.L and 1st run since Genocide.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lost but Not to Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A change of Pov and a look at Sans nowadays continuing from chapter 1or the prologue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE READ-This Au does have a Tumblr CavasTale-Au tried Linking it. It's open for text and or art asks to influence the story or for background. There is some information swapped between as well, Everything has been rewritten as of : 8/25/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, That's not right is it? It was empty, oh so empty. Why? WHY? Papy where are you, I need you, why did you leave me? Frisk? Alphys? Undyne? Gaster? Why won't you answer me? What did I do wrong? All I wanted was for us to have a happily ever after. My soul wouldn't be chained down anymore by this ridiculous painful position. We'd be happy forever right? But, No that creator of ours left, years went by where only small clones of myself made from lines would appear and disappear if you blinked. The above ground was bright and colorful but the underground had lost any and all color it had leaving us in shades of grey. Soon, even that had begun to fade into non-existence leaving only the cold white of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after had the other boss monsters done the same losing more and more color until they disappeared into the white nothingness. So, why am I still here? Why didn't the kid reset? The others followed soon after until only I remained. The only logical reason is because I touch and abuse the void with my shortcuts. Or my soul was too different to be devoured as quick.*A pulsing dial tone rang out among the whiteness.* No, she can't be, she wouldn't not after this long.Not after this much torture. The voice sounding welcoming, no please. Don't. You can't save me. I am meant to be left alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter, she'll forget just like last time, can't get my hopes up for an unlikely ending. After all, I have no emotions left to do so not that I had any to begin with. What? No, she left again she said she save us, likes she tried of course but the copies can never replace them. They looked different, sounded different she tried to replace them she can’t. She tried to replace me but she can’t. I think she gave up, the world is back, It’s different more vibrant. There’s no barrier, the surface is empty, there’s no one. She tried to make me the older brother but I’m not. I’m still in stripes she can’t make me. Papy would hate me. I don’t know why but everything she made dusted when I touched them, they thanked me, why? Is living with me so bad? Why can’t I just fall down already?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Going Off Script</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some explanation and other things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small explaination, Sans suffers from overwhelming emotions along with abandonment issues and anxiety. I hope the way it's written does express that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s cold and dark. How can the blinding whiteness of my world seem so dark. I’m afraid. After all this time I can feel it. Why? Why when I have nothing to feel for anymore. I need to leave but she won’t let me. She came back again. It had been eight hours since the last time. She stopped making other me’s. She apologized in a book to me. Said she forgot the story she had in mind. Is that all I am? A story, a PLAYTHING! Why! Why can’t I be My own monster? All my life has been a script written by a true monster. She made me suffer years for what? She gave me life but won’t grant me death? Are my memories even real? I should tear that stupid journal up if so.  And why can’t I remember what happened to Gaster.<br/>
My Dia--Journal, It's a journal #1<br/>
Hi there Journal, I’m S-205, but Gaster calls me Sans. I think that’s my name. I still don’t quite understand why he gave you to me. Said it would be good to talk my thoughts out. He said “feelings” first then corrected himself. It’s because I’m not supposed to feel anything. I am supposed to be Kova. I was made to be the judge, the unclouded judge. And I am but I’m defective. I should explain Gaster says he will be checking to make sure I wrote all the events out. I was created as an experiment to create a guilt free judge after all I am not a real monster. But, I am though. Gaster says he made a mistake in my creation which caused me to be me. My body is that of an adult but, my magic he says is similar to a 1st stage blasting skeleton. My maturity and mentality wavers sometimes hopping between the life stages. However, Gaster says once I even out in magic I should be considered an adult.<br/>
-S-205 or Sans Serif , still not sure which to use. (The Second One Sans)<br/>
Edits due to Gaster’s insistence<br/>
Gaster says I need to fully incorporate my thoughts. He believes I might have slight memory issues due to the accident in my creation process. First in Gaster’s list of corrections, my age, thing problem or other. My body is that of an adult, my mind is that of a teenager or young adult and my magic stability is that of a newborn skeletal monster. At least according to Gaster, I was supposed to be fully adult in all aspects but there was a power outage in the lab during the creation process forcing my magic to lose the stability of an adult to increase my body’s likelihood of living in the tank. The second being “defective” He says I should not state it so because I am just a boss monster instead of a husk of a judge.<br/>
-Sans Serif<br/>
-<br/>
She came back again, and said she was scared of me. How? She claims the story did not go how she wanted. I was never meant to be a toy to the royals. I was supposed to be a leader to rebel. Was supposed to be. Someone changed my Fate. The judge cannot be the King, or the Queen for the roles won’t change unless it is written to be so. She was angered by that. Why? Why be angry at me? She explained why the things she drew dusted when I touched them. They weren’t made to last, doodles to try to remake, suffering in pain from their creation.  She said she’d leave me alone from now on unless I ask. Why would she care? I belong to her. No, she gave me hope she told me I broke free from the control of the script. She said she would try to remake the non important people. The surface and underground to give me a world to come back to if I wanted it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>